Shipwrecks and Sentiments
by MarcusLaurence
Summary: Kanaya and Vriska shared a fair amount of sexual tension during college, but Vriska's two-year disappearance stopped them from going further. By the time she returned, their lives had taken different paths - though they remained in contact. A year later, Kanaya gets a text from Vriska, who wants her help with something. Human AU. Beautiful cover art by jadedcancerian on tumblr!


**Hello everyone! This is a oneshot that I used to test out a new writing style (present tense, basically), and I figured if I put it here then _someone_ would like it. That said, I ended up being very happy with how this turned out!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! This story will end here, but I may return to Homestuck as a medium for more fanfics.**

* * *

It's midmorning when Kanaya's phone vibrates, pulling her attention away from her book. She places _Complacency of the Learned_ down with a sigh, wondering who could possibly be interrupting her at. . . what hour is it, anyway? The clock reads two, meaning that it is in fact not midmorning, and she's spent the whole day in bed reading.

 _I must have lost track of time,_ she thinks to herself, giving _Complacency of the Learned_ a sidelong glance. Rose Lalonde certainly has a way with words and her skill has been lovingly lavished onto each and every page. Kanaya will admit the language can be dense but the intellectual challenge it provides is well worth the effort.

Her phone vibrates again, pulling her from her literary reverie. She flips it open, holding it up to her ear. "Hello?" The silence that follows confuses her, until she glances at the screen and realizes that the vibration was notifying her of a text. A text from Vriska Serket, no less.

A mental battle rages in her head as she considers opening the message. Vriska Serket has never been known for idle chitchat - her largely independent and alternative lifestyle leads her to only communicate with others when she needs something. The question is _what._

During their high school and early college years Vriska never shied away from things based on legality, but Kanaya was always the voice of reason in their group. Vriska knew that, purposefully leaving her out of the more illicit activities, so she doubts Vriska wants any trouble. Even though Kanaya wouldn't hesitate to call some of Vriska's methods. . . _unsavory_ , she's always been somewhat taken by the woman, as if she possesses a sort of irresistible magnetism.

As she ponders Kanaya finds her excitement growing. While the two had never dated, there had always been a spark of _something_ during their college years. Vriska had kissed her once, drunkenly at a party, admitting afterwards with a nonchalant grin that the spark of attraction was mutual. Kanaya had spent the next week desperately hoping that the kiss would satisfy her curiosity and it would all be over, but it was the opposite. The kiss had merely fanned the sparks, turning them into an uncomfortably hot flame.

And then, Vriska disappeared without a trace, reappearing two years later with part of her head shaved and an anchor tattoo on her left shoulder. She never spoke of the events of those years, but her winks implied it was quite a story.

But by then the college years were over and their group had split up, some members staying in the college metropolis while others migrated to the close-by smaller towns. Kanaya was one of them, actively seeking out a quieter lifestyle that didn't involve hour long commutes by means of crowded public transportation. Barely important enough to be considered a town separate from the metropolis, Kanaya's town has till now fully supported her wish for a calmer life, the ocean waves and the sea breeze creating a peaceful backdrop for walks along cobblestone roads.

 _You know what they say about curiosity and the cat,_ Kanaya reminds herself, sighing heavily through her nose. Not five seconds later she opens the message anyway, simply unable to resist.

arachnidsGrip [AG]: _Hey Kanaya, long time no see! or whatever, you know what i mean. Listen, i'm in town for a bit and i wanted to get your help with something! You game?_

Usually the type to send postcards from far off locations, the fact that Vriska is in her town is a noteworthy (and strange) occasion already worthy of its own gossip. She certainly isn't alone in her leaving town, but most of their large college group had ended up staying somewhat close by; only Rose and Jade permanently moved to foreign countries after graduation.

But even more alarming is the fact that Vriska wants to see _her_ , Kanaya, specifically. Should she have wanted a quick drink she could've gone to nearly any other city and called on her closer cohorts such as John or Terezi. But Kanaya? There was little between them other than friendship and sexual tension, a tension that Kanaya has been trying to remove from her mind.

 _Addiction is a powerful thing,_ Kanaya muses as she types her reply, taking care not to make herself sound over eager or curious.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA]: _Hello Vriska, it's been awhile. I suppose I could be convinced to help you - although it largely depends on what it is you need assistance with in the first place. . . What do you need?_

She checks the message twice before sending it, making sure there aren't any typos or grammatical mistakes. Kanaya is nothing if not meticulous, and the excited nervousness she has for seeing Vriska again informs her decision for extra caution.

arachnidsGrip [AG]: _I knew you'd be interested! Meet me at the coffee shop near the pier, you know the one. I'm already here, so hurry down! Wear comfy clothes~_

Kanaya can't stop the sigh from escaping her lips. It's just like Vriska to brush off her question and reply with a demand in the same message. A rare trait that only she exhibits, Vriska knows how to get under her skin. _Perhaps that's why she holds my attention so well._

grimAuxiliatrix [GA]: _I still need to prepare, I'll be there in twenty minutes._

Truthfully, Kanaya could be ready and at the cafe in fewer than ten minutes, but purposefully inconveniencing Vriska helps her feel as though she has regained a modicum of control over the situation, though she knows it's ultimately a very temporary victory. Vriska has always had a way of leading things to progress as she desired, for better or worse.

The meeting place Vriska has chosen is an open-air cafe, modeled after any of the excessively present French cafes one could expect to see in the country. Set against the backdrop of the pier and the ocean, the cafe is well-known among the townspeople as being a popular place for liaisons of the romantic sort. Even though Vriska would have no way of knowing that tidbit, her choice still serves to make Kanaya hesitate.

On one hand, Kanaya wouldn't put it past Vriska to specifically choose the location because of its implications, aiming to get into her head. _Then again,_ she reminds herself, _that implies that she has motives beyond just catching up. I shouldn't expect anything of the sort._ Ultimately, between Vriska having ulterior motives and her just visiting an old friend, Kanaya's unsure of which would make her more happy. Or unhappy.

She shakes her head to clears her thoughts. _Just a friend visiting a friend. There's no need for me to complicate matters._

While Kanaya had intended to dress casually she ends up spending entirely too much time in front of the mirror, shaking her head in frustration as she cycles through a few outfits. In the end she settles on a long red skirt and a black t-shirt, an outfit that has more or less become her signature garb. Although she frequently wears it to work she finds it provides her with an extra level of emotional armor, which she hopes will last under Vriska's presence and keep her nerves from fraying. On her way out she grabs a large straw sunhat, placing it gently on her head so it sits at an angle, keeping her face uncovered.

When Kanaya finally makes it to the coffee shop Vriska seems largely unperturbed at her late appearance. She's reclining as she examines her nails, somehow making a metal cafe chair look as though it's the most comfortable piece of furniture to exist. Her nails are - of course - spotless, and she grins when Kanaya steps into view, suggesting that she was examining them out of boredom rather than any concern for their cleanliness, actively waiting.

She stands as Kanaya approaches, sliding her chair backwards with an uncomfortably loud screech. Her arms extend outward, and Kanaya is a little _too_ happy to step into her embrace, pressing their bodies close. She breaks away a second later.

"Kanaya, it's been a long time! You look just like I remembered you!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kanaya laughs, "though it's only been one and a half years, and social media exists. Not that you use it much. Your hair grew back."

Vriska absentmindedly touches the previously shaved portion of her hair and adjusts her glasses, having bumped them. "It wasn't a good look for me. What've you been up to? Keeping yourself busy?"

"Nothing much recently besides work," Kanaya admits with a shrug. "I've recently been promoted, actually."

"Congratulations!" Vriska exclaims, and Kanaya can tell she's being genuine. The chair slides across the floor again, screeching as Vriska pushes it in. "From what to what?"

"I was appointed Grand Couturier, by recommendation." Vriska lets out a low whistle. "But my status as a true Grand Couturier is somewhat nebulous; fashion as a market is rarely predictable."

"Still, I'd expect nothing less from you," Vriska chuckles. Her words leave a small flush on Kanaya's cheeks which she hopes isn't noticeable.

By means of deflecting attention from her she asks, "Have you ordered yet?"

"Nope, I waited for you. You ready?" They exchange further customary formalities as they order, Vriska choosing a dark roast coffee while Kanaya opts for a catnip tea. When she begins searching through her purse for her wallet Vriska cuts her off by dropping a small handful of bills on the counter, following the payment with a quick, "Keep the change." As they return to their table she once again pulls the chair out, allowing it to screech across the floor for the third time. Kanaya visibly winces. "It's the least I could do, after calling you out here so suddenly," Vriska explains.

Kanaya takes the statement to mean that formalities are over. "I was meaning to ask, what _did_ you bring me out here for? Besides to say hi, of course - I don't mean to appear ungrateful for your visit."

Vriska brushes her worry away with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "I figured you'd ask sooner or later." A playful glint enters her eyes, one that raises the surrounding temperature by at least five degrees. Kanaya remembers that glint well, Vriska had once followed it up by grabbing her and kissing her on the balcony of their dorm.

As it is, a kiss does not follow. "So the truth is-wait," Vriska begins and immediately cuts herself off. "Nah, that's no fun. I'm not gonna tell you."

Kanaya crosses her arms, hoping her pout doesn't look too angry, though by coming to the cafe she's effectively proven her willingness to help with whatever Vriska wants - Vriska knows she can mess with her.

"I'll give you a hint though," Vriska continues, "it involves a shipping container." At this Kanaya's pout falls away, replaced by confusion.

 _A shipping container?_ Her perturbed expression slackens briefly while the barista brings their drinks over but returns directly after. "You win," she says after a moment, "I can't think of any possible reason you would be involved with a shipping container. Unless you're shipping something, but I don't recall you ever being interested in that sort of thing."

Vriska's smug expression only grows stronger the more Kanaya speaks, until her smirk devolves into laughter.

"What," Kanaya says hotly, "did I make an error in judgment?"

"No no, you're actually closer than you think, that's why this is so funny!"

"Then explain yourself Serket!" She barks the words but her smile betrays her good mood. In response, Vriska slides herself backwards in her chair, creating the horrible screeching sound one final time. Kanaya has half the mind to accuse her of doing it on purpose, but she knows Vriska would never admit to it.

"C'mon, I'll show ya. You cool with drinking as we walk?" Kanaya nods and follows Vriska as she strolls out of the cafe, walking slightly faster to catch up.

 _We probably make a strange pair,_ Kanaya thinks in amusement, noting how her carefully casual outfit clashes with Vriska's shabby grey jacket and jeans. _Then again,_ she reminds herself, _Vriska always looks good, even in ratty holiday sweaters._ She's surprised when Vriska makes a turn that leads them to the shipyard, which at this time of the day is filled with sailboats and little else. Kanaya's curiosity is piqued as they approach a tugboat that is weighted down with a medium-sized shipping container. Vriska pulls a set of keys from her jacket and spins them around her finger, coming to a stop.

"This is why I called you here," Vriska states, as if that answers anything.

"I'm assuming that 'this' involves what's _inside_ the shipping container, and not the boat itself?"

"You got it!" Stepping from the dock, Vriska boards the boat and unlocks the shipping container, swinging one of the doors open. Kanaya follows, taking a moment to adjust to the unstable surface.

Inside the shipping container is surprisingly little; a large backpack rests in the center, leaning against the wall is a tightly rolled rug and what looks like a pack of bedding, although Kanaya isn't sure about the last one. Vriska strolls in, gesturing widely, "I've always been a light packer, but it might surprise you to know that this is all my stuff."

Kanaya looks again after hearing that, "This is all of it?" Vriska nods. "It's like you're moving or something. . ." She trails off when she sees Vriska's grin return. "You are moving? Here?"

"Bingo! I found a nice place close by, and thought I'd take it for myself."

Kanaya can't stop her eyes from narrowing. The thought of Vriska settling down is strange enough by itself, but Vriska settling down in _her_ town is even stranger. "And. . . you needed my help to move in?" she asks, still unable to wrap her head around what's going on.

"Like I said in my text, I didn't _need_ your help. I just wanted it!" Vriska leans down and shoulders her enormous backpack as she speaks, "Besides, it'd be rude if I just showed up and moved in without saying hi first. People can be remarkably territorial about their towns being intruded upon. It's like they think the town is their own house or something"

"But why here?" Kanaya manages to get out.

Vriska frowns, for the first time displaying an emotion other than amusement. "You sound disappointed."

Kanaya shakes her head, smiling in a way she hopes will diffuse the sudden tension. "I'm not, not at all. Merely confused."

Vriska shrugs. "It's a pretty town, and like I said, I found a nice place." Before Kanaya can answer Vriska is out the door, beckoning her with a free hand. "Now come on! We don't have all day!" The serious mood seems to have disappeared just as soon as it arrived.

"Why, you already have plans?" Kanaya teases, shouldering the large rug and tucking the pack of bedding under her other arm.

"No, but why waste time dallying? I want you to see my place, it's awesome!"

She's curious, but Kanaya holds any further questions. Vriska won't answer them anyway, and she'll see Vriska's place in due time.

After locking the shipping container and tossing the keys through the tugboat's window, Vriska leads them away from the dock and back towards the main street. Before they reach it she takes a turn to the right, following the sea strand in a parallel line in the direction of the city limits.

After ten more minutes of walking the town is mostly out of sight and the beach has given way to ragged cliffs. There are no houses in sight. Kanaya doesn't question her when Vriska grabs her hand and leads them suddenly straight toward the cliffs, stopping at the edge.

"If all your friends jumped off a cliff, would you?" she asks, dropping her backpack over the edge. Kanaya doesn't hear it hit the ocean below.

"I assume that if I say no you'll convince me otherwise, so I'll just say yes."

Vriska pouts, "You're no fun." When prompted Kanaya hands over the rug and the bedding, watching as Vriska lobs them carelessly over the edge of the cliff.

Things begin making sense when Vriska leans down and pulls a rope from amidst the grasses. Following its length, Kanaya can see it's connected to a silver anchor which Vriska has used as a grappling hook of sorts, attaching it to a stout bush. With a wink Vriska throws herself over the cliff edge, holding the rope in one hand. "See you at the bottom!"

She leans over the edge to see Vriska finish her descent, landing on a narrow sandy strip that separates the ocean from the cliffs. Although the whole setup looks dubious, tugging sharply on the rope doesn't dislodge the anchor so Kanaya deems it safe enough to trust with her weight. _It's like Vriska,_ she thinks as she slowly descends the cliff, _a mixture of danger and adventure._ When she reaches the bottom she's slightly out of breath, having been far more meticulous in her descent.

As her feet touch the sand she realizes that this portion of the beach is completely devoid of people, being very well-hidden by the cliffs. The sharp coral reefs just below the waves gives a solid reason why. With the area too dangerous for boats to approach, the beach has remained undiscovered; most people wouldn't bother making the trip over from town anyway - not when there are many more boat-friendly beaches within more convenient distances from the town proper.

"How did you even find this place?" Kanaya asks before a more important thought enters her mind, "and how in the world did someone manage to build a house down here?"

"A house?" Vriska asks. "Kanaya, when did I ever mention a _house_?" She begins laughing again at Kanaya's expression of disbelief.

"Please don't tell me you're moving into a cave."

"Nope, better! Follow me!"

Kanaya picks up the rug and bedding again, following Vriska's path along the cliffs. At one point the beach becomes so thin that they have to wait for the ebb of the waves to run along the narrow patch of sand before they make it to safety again. They continue walking for a few minutes, moving back towards the town. Before they get close, the cliff face that had been at their side comes out in front of them, extending into the ocean and creating an overhang over the beach, effectively blocking it from view of the town.

Underneath this stony overhang is a boat. _At least it was a boat once,_ Kanaya corrects herself. The shell of a fishing vessel, the wood is tattered and the hull is missing planks in places, but otherwise the boat appears to be mostly intact. It sits flat on the sand, most of the bottom either missing or buried. Glancing out at the coral in the shallows, Kanaya realizes it must've run against the sharp edges and then beached itself.

Then, Vriska's statement becomes clear. "It's. . . a shipwreck? Your place - the place you're moving into - is a shipwreck?"

"Correction, it's _my_ shipwreck!" Vriska states with pride, entering the boat through a hole in the hull. From inside, her voice rings out, "It's broken, it's on the beach, and it's awesome."

Kanaya follows her in, ducking to avoid hitting her head, and after a cursory glance she realizes she's halfway in the lower deck, still standing in sand. Having deposited the backpack Vriska takes her arm and pulls her the rest of the way up so she's standing on the wooden floor.

Surprisingly, there's enough room to stand and walk around; the cabin is actually a comfortably large space, it was likely once home to three or four people. At one end of the boat there's a hatch that presumably leads to the deck, and at the other end is a queen-sized bed that looks somewhat out of place. It's safe to assume the bed is one of Vriska's own additions to the space, though she doesn't confirm. The kitchen area is near the hatch, effectively dividing the cabin so the bed, lounge, kitchen, and exit are all in a line.

As Kanaya looks around, Vriska drops a piece of tarp over the ground entrance. "So? What do you think?"

"I'll be honest with you, I don't know what to say," Kanaya admits. "It's very. . . you."

Vriska laughs, "Seems even I can be predictable!" After leaning her backpack against the hull she takes the rug and bedding from Kanaya. As she unrolls the rug, Kanaya probes her with questions.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? How do you get food and water? The kitchen can't work. . ."

"It actually does, I just need to bring gas to supply the stove. As for water, I've got a manual pump that filters out the salt and makes it drinkable." Vriska finishes with the rug and begins making her bed, haphazardly throwing sheets and blanket onto it. They're in the right order, at least.

"Do you have enough food? What about a fridge? And electricity? How do you charge your phone?"

"Solar power," Vriska answers simply. And I've got a fridge coming in soon, along with another solar panel."

". . .What about property taxes?"

This question stops Vriska in her tracks, she turns to Kanaya with an eyebrow raised in an incredulous expression. "Taxes? Do I look like a taxpayer?"

Kanaya looks away with a flush, knowing how stupid the question is. "I should've guessed."

As far as she can tell, Vriska has put a lot of thought into her move. Though whimsical, Vriska had always been a good planner; that much doesn't seem to have changed. It's not that she can't see the appeal of Vriska's brand of independence - she can - but she doesn't want her to suffer by living so far below her means. It's not pity, but concern that makes Kanaya speak.

"You know, if you had asked I would've been fine with putting you up in my place," she finally says. "Even now, all you have to do is ask."

Vriska has sat down on the bed, finished with making it. "Thanks Kanaya," she says, genuinely smiling, "but I really do like this place. And I don't want to get all up in your business, I didn't come here to beg for a place to stay. Besides, I can't imagine you'd want a sudden housemate."

"I'd be fine with it," Kanaya responds, perhaps a little _too_ quickly. "But if you're happy here, all I can ask is that you don't make yourself a stranger. We'll be living in the same town from now on."

Vriska laughs, "Don't worry, I'll pop by and be a nuisance often. And likewise, you're always free to come hang here."

From there Vriska begins cleaning, wiping down various surfaces with some rags she's pulled from the kitchen. For lack of anything else she'd rather do (and by virtue of it being her day off), Kanaya begins helping, cleaning out the kitchen while Vriska works in the dining area. They reminisce about their college days as they work, and then the topic shifts, with Vriska regaling her with stories of travel and the mischief she's made in foreign countries.

When they're finally finished the sun is nearing the horizon, the light streaming in through some cracks in the hull. Now that it's been cleaned, the shipwreck is beginning to look like a genuine living space.

Vriska flops down on the bed with a loud sigh. "Ahh damn! That's too much adult stuff for one day!" Kanaya can't help but notice she's splayed out in a rather suggestive way, her shirt has ridden up leaving much of her slender figure uncovered; she averts her eyes to prevent them from wandering.

To distract herself Kanaya makes herself comfortable leaning on the wall, running her fingers over the warped wood. "What do you mean?"

"Between getting here, going shopping for food and furniture stuff, and buying my new motorbike, I've been quite a grown up!"

"You just got here this morning -and you bought a motorcycle?"

"Hell yeah!" She sits up, her hair falling over half her face. "Do I look like a car girl to you?"

Kanaya shakes her head. "I was more surprised by the speed at which you got it. Where do you keep it?"

"I hid it close by, I'll give you a ride home later as thanks for helping me get set up." She stretches out on the bed again after speaking, her arms above her head. Catching Kanaya's eye she sighs once again. "I need to unwind. I wanna do something wild!"

It's a blatantly pointed innuendo, far from the innocent comment Kanaya had taken it for. _An implication, perhaps?_ As it is, she's unsure of how to continue. If she were to follow her emotions she'd likely end up on the bed next to Vriska in a flash, but no - that'd be too forward.

Her eyes search the cabin for ideas, eventually alighting on a trident. She hefts it from the wall, ignoring the surprised noise that comes from Vriska. "How about we spar a little? It's been a long time since we took that self-defense course together."

Vriska laughs, rolling from the bed and landing on her feet. "Well sure, why not?" She hefts a length of coiled rope from a hook on the wall, running it through her hands. Even though it makes sense considering the setting, Kanaya is surprised she didn't notice it earlier. "That was sophomore year, did you take any more self-defense classes after I left?"

"No, I didn't have anybody to do it with me," Kanaya admits. "I preferred to take the class in pairs."

Vriska shrugs, "It takes two to tango." When she opens the door tarp Kanaya goes through and emerges onto the beach. The sun is nearly set, washing over the ocean waves with a vibrant palette of red and green.

"It's beautiful," she can't help but comment.

"Yet another reason I chose this place. You should see the stars from here, they're magnificent," Vriska agrees as she emerges from the boat. Stepping to the side in an arc, she takes a wide stance about fifteen feet away, tying an end of her rope into a knot. "Nothing like looking into the vast cosmos to remind yourself of your own insignificance."

 _That's remarkably selfless of you,_ Kanaya is tempted to say, but she holds back. Instead she takes a stance of her own, hefting the trident experimentally. It's different than a traditional _bo_ staff, weightier in the front, but the basics still apply. She twirls it before brandishing the tines at Vriska, crouching to lower her center of gravity.

Vriska has tied a noose into the end of her rope and swings it casually over her shoulder. "You ready?"

" _En garde,"_ Kanaya answers, taking the initiative with a forward rush. Her first attack is a swiping motion, more for her own learning benefit than a legitimate attack. The trident's head is heavy but not unmanageably so, and it rushes past Vriska who narrowly dodges out of the way with a twirl. Spinning in the opposite direction Kanaya makes another swipe with the trident, this time allowing her momentum to launch the weapon forward, extending her reach. Vriska ducks under the second swipe just as easily and begins swinging her rope in large circles.

Kanaya eyes the spinning noose carefully, trying to discern how Vriska will use it to attack. When she makes a move, Kanaya is ready.

Vriska lets go of the end of the rope, launching the noose towards her. It's a lazy strike though, and Kanaya is able to grab the noose and wrap it around her wrist, cinching it tight with a tug. The look of worry that Vriska shows lasts for less than a second, but Kanaya sees it and smirks in response. She tugs the rope violently while readying the trident, ready to attack with a thrust when Vriska stumbles toward her.

And then Vriska smirks back. Too late, Kanaya realizes she's made a grave error. As she makes to thrust the trident forward, Vriska gingerly sidesteps the blow and captures the shaft in a loop of rope, rendering the weapon useless. Before she can react, Vriska has pulled the trident to the side, allowing the momentum to carry it around Kanaya's shoulders, pulling her wrist along with it. Vriska then throws a loop of rope over Kanaya's head, cinching it around her neck while simultaneously grabbing the butt of the trident as it swings around.

Kanaya is left helpless - her forearm is tied to her own weapon, which is being held behind her back, and a loop of rope around her neck extends directly to Vriska who holds the end.

 _Almost like a leash,_ she thinks to herself, unable to stop the flush from blooming onto her cheeks as Vriska closes the distance between them, stopping inches from her lips. She holds her breath in anticipation for Vriska's words.

"Gotcha!" she teases, booping her on the nose.

"That's a strange way of fighting," Kanaya says, huffing, "where did you pick it up?"

"I spent a few months sailing around the Mediterranean, so I had a lot of time to myself on my boat." As she begins to untie her, Kanaya decides that she'd like to reverse the outcome of the next fight. If she can win by tying Vriska up, then that's a solid victory for her. Merely beating Vriska isn't enough, she wants to put her off-guard, really leave her flustered.

She's much more cautious as their second bout begins. Knowing that the noose was simply bait, Kanaya pays closer attention to the entire rope - the truly dangerous part is the length held between Vriska's hands.

Their second clash is much more conservative, Kanaya wary of playing into Vriska's traps. Anticipating her caution Vriska is the first to attack, rushing forward while swinging the rope at her head in what is obviously a feint. Instead of ducking low or grabbing it Kanaya jumps backwards and quickly regains her footing, blocking the following roundhouse kick as it approaches her side.

Before Vriska can pull away Kanaya strikes out with the trident, scoring two hits on her leg. She's careful to use the flat of the tines to prevent drawing blood but otherwise doesn't lessen the blow - if Vriska's going to let herself get hit, then Kanaya fully intends to punish her accordingly.

Vriska jumps back with her teeth bared, sneering at the trident. "Wipe that grin off your face, we both know that the first hit means nothing!" The rope slides through her hands until she's holding only the end and then she rears back, launching it like a whip at Kanaya. It snaps right next to her head with a deafening crack, she flinches to the side on instinct and subsequently stumbles as the sand shifts around her feet. Then Vriska's running at her, and she barely has enough time to raise her arms in defense against a quick flurry of punches and jabs.

Unprepared as she is, half of Vriska's strikes make it through her guard, battering against her chest and stomach in what is sure to leave bruises in the morning. When the blows let up for a second Kanaya senses an opening and lashes out with a kick at Vriska's chest. Her foot collides with Vriska's kick halfway through the motion, the force throwing them both to the ground.

Both of them scramble to their feet in the sand, breathing heavily. There isn't much distance between them but Vriska's been thrown off by having her attack interrupted, she eyes Kanaya cautiously. Her narrowed eyes widen in surprise when Kanaya throws the trident at her with a flat spin, forcing her to throw out her arms in defense.

Kanaya makes use of the opening and runs, slamming into her and taking her down with a full-body tackle. They collapse on the sand in a tangle of limbs, both fighting for superiority. Kanaya manages to get part of the rope wrapped around Vriska's forearms, but then is countered as Vriska rolls them over, ending up on top of her.

She hisses in frustration as she tries to find footing but the sand offers no help, crumbling when she needs it to hold. During the fray her wrists have gotten tangled in Vriska's rope, and when Vriska presses her arms into the sand above her head, Kanaya's can't help but follow.

She freezes when Vriska suddenly leans down, placing her teeth on her neck. When her jaw begins closing Kanaya lets herself go limp, admitting defeat. The world goes still - the only sounds are the ocean and the sound of Kanaya's heart, beating a million miles per hour. Vriska's breath brushes over her throat, the warmth making Kanaya grit her teeth in anger - _why_ do her hands have to be tied?!

She's held there until Vriska is satisfied with her victory, and then Vriska licks across her neck before sitting up, watching in satisfaction as Kanaya shivers.

"I've won again," she laughs, a devilish smile on her lips.

"I don't know if biting my neck counts as winning."

"You seemed happy enough to give up when it happened."

"That was-" she trails off unsure of how to argue, or if she even wants to.

"C'mon, let's get inside," Vriska interrupts, getting off of her and then extending a hand. Kanaya takes it and is pulled from the ground.

At Kanaya's suggestion they take a minute to brush the sand off themselves and each other before entering Vriska's boat, their breathing finally returning to normal. Kanaya's pulse hasn't returned to its normal rate though, and she's finding it harder and harder to focus. Like a magnet Vriska is attracting all her attention, a fact of which she is _keenly_ aware.

"Kanaya! I'm almost disappointed!" Vriska suddenly blurts out, hanging the now coiled rope on a hook. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight!"

"You have experience with your weapon of choice, and I do not. Besides, I'm years out of practice, you held a distinct advantage," Kanaya crosses her arms, smiling. "Your disappointment is entirely your own doing."

"Ugh, you suck. I'm all sweaty now." Without warning Vriska pulls her shirt over her head, throwing it to the side. Kanaya gives up trying to avert her eyes; if Vriska wants her to stare so badly, she'll happily oblige.

She's still staring when Vriska approaches her. "I can admit that I _might've_ had an advantage, but let's be honest. I was going to win anyway."

"That's categorically false," Kanaya shoots back, holding very still as Vriska steps close enough so that their toes are touching. "I would've won if I had a weapon with which I was appropriately acclimated."

"Make all the excuses you want, you lost either way," Vriska reiterates, "which means you need to face the punishment."

"Punishment?" Kanaya thanks the lucky stars that her voice doesn't come out in a stutter.

"Yep. Close your eyes."

Kanaya does as she's told, holding her breath in anticipation. She yearns to feel Vriska's lips on hers and run her hands through her hair - she wants to force the woman onto the bed, pinning her down and wiping the smug look off her face.

Instead, she's surprised when Vriska takes her hands and brings them together, clasping them in hers. Her hands are remarkably gentle, she traces the lines in Kanaya's palm with a fingernail, which tickles, but she resists the urge to pull her hands away. A punishment is a punishment, after all.

Then Vriska's hands disappear, and Kanaya's wrists are forced together, bound tightly by what feels like a length of rope. She's pulled forward and when something trips her and she falls onto the bed, she realizes that Vriska has escalated the situation far beyond a simple kiss. She opens her eyes as her arms are pulled up over her head; Vriska has looped the rope over a ceiling beam and is holding the end.

Vriska comes slowly closer, each step she takes on the wooden floor sounding as if it's magnified. Kanaya can hear her own heartbeat ramp up to new heights, her breaths coming in faster. There's plenty of opportunity for her to back away or make any discomfort known as Vriska leans down, closing the distance, but escaping is the furthest thing from her mind. She gasps when Vriska's lips make contact, and then she wants to be devoured in her entirety.

Despite her propensity for roughness, Vriska's being very kind, her hands are soft as she runs them up Kanaya's back and back down again. Kanaya's eyes flutter shut again and she gives in to the contact, pressing forward - she wants Vriska to press into her, to pin her down and take her, but she's loathe to break the kiss and ask for it.

All too soon Vriska breaks away, leaning back. Kanaya moves to chase her, but the rope around her wrists prevents the movement. She strains against it in frustration, disregarding the pain as it digs into her skin.

"Look what I caught." Vriska's remark contains equal amounts of pride and amusement, but it's her eyes that leave Kanaya wanting. There's a danger there, a predatory gleam that's making her body weak.

"Caught in the spider's web, so to speak," Kanaya whispers back, breathless.

"Lucky me," she says, her voice low and seductive, "I've caught the prey I wanted."

Kanaya leans back on the bed, Vriska following her every inch of the way until she's straddling her.

They stare into each other's eyes, an entire conversation taking place within seconds, and then it's as if a spell has been broken and Vriska descends upon her, their lips and tongues clashing in a heated battle for dominance. Kanaya loses track of time amidsts the playful bites and the sharp breaths until Vriska begins making her way down the side of her neck, holding her on the knife edge between pleasure and pain. Her tongue ghosts across Kanaya's collarbones for a brief moment before she goes further, travelling down her body leaving hot trails and teeth marks - Kanaya arches her back in anticipation when Vriska stops at her waistline.

Words aren't spoken, but Kanaya knows she's being commanded to hold Vriska's gaze. With a remarkable show of dexterity, Vriska undoes the buttons on her skirt with nothing but her teeth, and simultaneously runs a hand up Kanaya's shirt at an agonizingly slow pace.

* * *

Kanaya is awoken by a gentle light, her eyes coaxed open by the rising sun. Her vision clears as she blinks and she realizes with a start that she's not at home, and the light that woke her is streaming through the cracks between wooden slats that make up the hull of a boat. The memories of the previous night rush back in an instant, and then she becomes aware of the form beside her. She's cuddled next to Vriska, her head leaning on the woman's shoulder, pressed into her side. _That explains why I'm so warm._

"Goodmorning," Vriska says, running a hand gently over Kanaya's arm, which is draped over her chest. "You seemed startled for a second."

"I haven't woken up next to someone in a long time," she admits. "Good morning." Sighing happily she stretches out, the rough blankets a comforting texture against her legs. Vriska is wearing her glasses, she notes, which means she was definitely the last to awaken. "What've you been up to?"

"Nothing interesting honestly. I realized that I don't have a shower in here and was thinking of possible workarounds."

"It seems not even _you_ can think of everything," Kanaya teases. Now that it's been mentioned though, she can feel the dried sweat on her limbs where she's touching Vriska. "I suppose we could go skinny dipping in the ocean."

"It'll work for this morning, but think about how bad doing that for an extended time would be for my hair!"

"You can always make use of mine."

"Your hair?"

"No, my shower."

Vriska considers it for a moment. "You have to work, letting me in every time I need to clean myself would be a hassle for both of us."

"I'll give you a key," Kanaya answers immediately. "I assume you'll be coming over to bother me frequently, so we'd might as well cut to the chase."

Vriska shrugs. "Well, if you're offering. . ."

"Good," Kanaya says matter-of-fact, but an excited smile crosses her features. She hadn't wanted to be pushy, but this gives her an excuse to see Vriska much more often than she had originally planned. Her good mood lasts until an uncomfortably familiar thought crosses her mind. "After we kissed at that party, I was worried that I might've been the cause for your disappearance," Kanaya admits, changing the subject back to their college days. "While I never went so far as to blame myself, I'd be remiss if I didn't admit the worry. . . nagged me. Still nags me. Was it my fault you left?"

"Ha!" The bark of laughter startles her, causing her to flinch. Vriska sits up in bed, the blanket falling from her bare shoulders to reveal her anchor tattoo. "That wasn't your fault. Not at all. Basically, I had to take a couple years of my life to realize that I was being a total fucking loser."

Relief washes over her like a cool mist, but she still asks out of concern, "What do you mean?"

"I was looking for the wrong things in the wrong places. To put it simply, I had too many irons in the fire. Fewer now."

While it doesn't explain much by itself, Kanaya makes sense of the words. While she put on an aloof and unaffected air, Vriska hadn't ever been the type content with acting calmly. She had to have a reaction to everything, involved herself in everybody's business, and generally thought the world revolved around her. No - she tried to _force_ the world to revolve around her, which only served to make her more angry, more tense, when she inevitably failed.

"Let's go wash off," Kanaya changes the subject, peeling herself from the sheets. There's a flash of pain across her back when she moves, which she places as being long scratch marks from the previous night.

"Good idea," Vriska agrees, "I'll make us breakfast after." She notices Kanaya's raised eyebrow and crosses her arms. "What? I'm not going to sleep with you and then make you leave first thing in the morning!"

"No," Kanaya corrects, "I just didn't think you had food."

Vriska blinks in surprise before huffing something about "I've got food," and then opens the tarp that leads out of the boat. Kanaya follows her out, closing her eyes tight against the radiant sunrise, but is surprised when it isn't as intense as she had expected it to be. The sun has just left the horizon, gracing the blue of the ocean with a sparkling sheet of gold. The waves wash up gently against the shore, their cadence lulling them further into a sense of calm. She follows Vriska to the edge of the water, stopping alongside her.

Even though they aren't wearing any clothes Kanaya isn't nervous about potential passers-by seeing them, secluded as they are. _Yet another benefit to living in this location,_ she thinks, squashing the momentary flash of jealousy. She reminds herself that she's happy in her house, and living in a shipwreck would be an inconvenience to her lifestyle.

She's surprised at Vriska's pensive silence as she gazes into the distance.

"Did you ever find what you were looking for?" she asks, taking Vriska's hand in her own. To her surprise, Vriska intertwines their fingers together.

"No, I never did. I travelled the world looking for something without ever realizing that what I was trying to find had been following _me_ the whole time. You can't find something that's following you if you're always moving ahead." She pauses to scratch her toes in the sand, making the astrological sign for Scorpio. "You can almost laugh at the irony," she adds quietly. "In the end what I was looking for was a way to stop feeling sorry for myself. I need to learn to calm down - really calm down, and take the world day by day as it comes at me."

"May I ask why you decided to come here then? I don't mean to judge, but this is a strange place to suddenly settle."

"There are a two reasons, really. Maybe I got tired of running, you know? People spend their lives searching for something, and they get this idea in their heads that they'll find it in other places. Well, I think that's bullshit. You can't find a sense of purpose by going somewhere else, that doesn't work. It's a personal problem, and those tend to follow you around if you don't take care of them. What people need to realize is that they're unhappy with themselves."

Vriska brushes the Scorpio symbol over with her foot, wiping the lines away. "And it sure took me long enough to figure that out. I don't consider my years travelling to be wasted, but I wasn't focused on the right stuff. If I've got issues, it's better just to sit down and deal with them where I am."

"This is a good place to do that," Kanaya agrees, "there's a certain quietness about small ocean towns that places them in a category all on their own. They have a. . . an irreplaceable magic of sorts, one that's good for introspection."

As they speak the tide washes in, the lukewarm water touching their toes. With it a myriad of colorful shells and smooth pebbles are washed onto the beach, glinting as they catch the sun's rays like so many pieces of shining treasure.

"I'd like to ask you one more question."

"Shoot, Kan," Vriska responds, invoking an old nickname from their college years.

"You mentioned another reason for coming here. Am I one of the reasons you came to this town? So you could be with me?"

". . .Maybe," is all Vriska says back, but she's smiling as she says it.

It's not as straightforward an answer as Kanaya would like, but it's the best she'll get, and she contents herself by picking Vriska up and tossing her into the ocean. She comes up a second later, sputtering.

"What the hell Kanaya!"

Kanaya dives in after her, wiping the hair from her eyes after she comes up. The saltwater stings the scratches on her back, but the pain merely brings pride - a sense of accomplishment. "Sorry," she laughs, "I found myself unable to resist the urge."

Vriska glares at her for a moment but then she starts laughing, and Kanaya can't help but join in. "I've got another question for you."

"Jegus Kanaya, it never ends!" Vriska mocks, splashing her with water. "What is it this time?"

"How did you know I wanted you?" Kanaya follows up the words by splashing Vriska back.

The question makes Vriska stop mid-counter-splash, if only to smirk and roll her eyes. "Please. It was written all over your face."

"It was that obvious?"

"Well yeah! Don't forget, I _get_ people."

Kanaya chuckles, averting her eyes in embarrassment, "I should've guessed. I'm not good at hiding things from you."

"I have much more practice lying." Vriska shrugs. "But if you want to practice lying, I'd be happy to help you. But be warned, every time I catch you, I get to come up with a punishment of my choosing!"

The predatory look is back in Vriska's eyes, and Kanaya's breath catches with excitement. "I assume you mean punishments of the increasingly salacious variety?"

Vriska laughs, taking advantage of her surprise to douse her with an especially large splash. "Damn, I knew I was becoming predictable!"

They air-dry on the beach, the sun climbing the cliff to their backs. In a few hours Kanaya will have to return to work, but for now she's content to simply bask next to Vriska, the woman who - up till now - had been a mere memory.


End file.
